familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Manassas Park, Virginia
|blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1495894 |footnotes = |website = City of Manassas Park }} Manassas Park is a city in Virginia. Like all Virginia municipalities incorporated as cities, it is an independent city and not part of any county; it is bordered by the city of Manassas and Prince William County. The Bureau of Economic Analysis combines the city of Manassas Park (along with City of Manassas) with Prince William County for statistical purposes. The population was 14,273 in 2010. This city is a part of the Washington Metropolitan Area. Manassas Park was incorporated as a town in 1957 and was incorporated as a city in 1975. Geography Manassas Park is located at (38.773564, -77.453542) . According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 2.5 square miles (6.4 km²), all of it land. Adjacent county / Independent city *Prince William County, Virginia - north, east, south *Manassas, Virginia - west, southwest Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 10,290 people, 3,254 households and 2,557 families residing in the city. The population density was 4,129.0 people per square mile (1,595.6/km²). There were 3,365 housing units at an average density of 1,350.3 per square mile (521.8/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 72.79% White, 11.17% African American, 0.44% Native American, 4.06% Asian, 0.07% Pacific Islander, 8.14% from other races, and 3.33% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 15.00% of the population. 15.0% of the population was foreign born. By 2005 53.2% of the population of Manassas Park was non-Hispanic whites. 11.7% of the population was African-American. Native Americans constituted 0.5% of the population. Asians were now 6.1% of the population. Latinos were now 28.7% of the city's population. There were 3,254 households out of which 45.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.9% were married couples living together, 12.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 21.4% were non-families. 14.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 2.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.16 and the average family size was 3.47. In the city the population was spread out with 31.0% under the age of 18, 8.7% from 18 to 24, 40.1% from 25 to 44, 15.9% from 45 to 64, and 4.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 30 years. For every 100 females there were 103.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 103.0 males. The median income for a household in the city was $60,794, and the median income for a family was $61,075. Males had a median income of $38,643 versus $30,942 for females. The per capita income for the city was $21,048. About 4.7% of families and 5.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.8% of those under age 18 and 11.2% of those age 65 or over. Education The city of Manassas Park is served by Manassas Park City Schools, with a total of 4 schools: Cougar Elementary, Manassas Park Elementary, Manassas Park Middle, and Manassas Park High. The school system accredited and has modern buildings; Manassas Park Elementary is acclaimed as an environmentally-friendly school. There are no feeder schools from elementary to middle school, nor from middle to high school. Law enforcement The Manassas Park Police Department offers many services, including animal control, a narcotics and gang task force, and a K-9 unit. The department maintains 50+ employees and officers, and the city has recently constructed a modern 3 story police station in 2007 to replace the aging old station, with highly advanced security and multimedia systems provided by ACNS, a local Manassas Park telecommunications and security company. Some residents have the opinion that it does not make sense that a city of needs to employ so many personnel in the law enforcement and government infrastructure. Notable residents *Johnny Micheal Spann, was an employee of the Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) and the first American killed in combat after the U.S. invasion of Afghanistan. See also *Manassas Park Police Department References External links *Manassas Park City Center *City of Manassas Park *Virginia Railway Express Category:Cities in Virginia Category:Washington metropolitan area Category:Baltimore–Washington metropolitan area Category:Manassas Park, Virginia